Prince and The Paupers
by animaniac-aizel012
Summary: I suck at summaries XD


Aizel: Hello minna-san. I have a new fic I would like the show you.

Sapphire: Is this fic as lame as your other dumb fics?

Aizel: No.

Sapphire: Oh really? Are you going to continue with this story till the very end?

Aizel: Of course. I'm going to continue this and my 2nd fic till the very very end.

Sapphire: Oh well. I guess I'll take your word for it.

Aizel: Thanks. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own any of its characters.

Aizel: Well, here it goes:

* * *

_Once upon a… Wait. That's a bit overused. Let me try again._

_In a dark and stormy night… Is this some kind of horror story? What am I thinking? I know. Okay this time, I'm sure this'll work._

In a land far away, there lived a beautiful kingdom. It was called Vongola. Vongola is a territory each and every person cherished. Everyone in that territory lived together happily and freely. Their king and queen, unlike the other neighboring empires, weren't strict. Whenever the royalty ever have a party, not only would they invite dukes, duchesses, princes, princesses, etc., they would also invite the commoners.

The king named Sawada Iemitsu, along with his wife, Nana, longed to have children of their own. Whenever they went outside their castle, they saw many couples laughing and having fun with their kids. The two were jealous. They've tried and tried but nothing changed. That was until four years later, their hard work finally bore fruit.

They had twins.

They weren't what you call ordinary twins. Yeah, they're royalty. But that wasn't what made them ordinary. Usually when babies are born, they cry. However, the twins didn't cry. Instead they laughed, which surprised the new parents and the doctor.

They named the infants, Rasiel and Belphegor. Rasiel was the older twin. Since he was older, he was the next heir to the kingdom. Belphegor was the younger twin. One look at them and you might think it's impossible to differentiate them. But you're wrong. The two may be identical twins but the only thing that made them different to each other is the color of their eyes. Belphegor had sharp icy blue eyes while Rasiel had fiery red ones.

Two more years later, another child was born.

The boy's name was Tsunayoshi. When Nana looked at her newly born child, she thought it was a girl. But when the doctor came in, Nana, much to her disappointment, discovered that it wasn't a girl. It was a boy. The infant smiled at the queen which made her blush heavily. After a few minutes, the child's older brothers, along with his father, came and took a look at Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu asked what name they will give to the baby _girl_. His wife laughed lightly before telling to the three that it was a boy. The father blushed lightly while the twins just stared at the baby.

* * *

_=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=_

_Somewhere in the village…_

_=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=xx=_

On the day of Tsuna's birth, a basket was placed in front of a local music store. The owner of the music store heard a small noise coming from outside so he decided to check it out. When he opened the door he saw a basket with something… alive covered in a white cloth. It was a baby boy. He had jungle green eyes with an expressionless face. He brought the little baby inside, because it was freezing outside and he didn't want the baby to catch a cold.

When he went inside, his wife showered him with questions like: ( Who is this child?, Is he yours?, Are you cheating on me?, Am I not good enough for you? ) But that was all answered when he showed the note that was attached on the basket. She opened and read it.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_Please take care of my child. I have just been kicked out from my job and my husband recently died from. And I don't have the money to raise him. I'm really sorry. As much as I want to be with my child, I just can't. I hope he grows up to be a nice, kind-hearted, and a trustworthy boy someday._

_P.S. His name is Fran. Once again, I'm sorry for troubling you with this._

After she finished reading it, she smiled. She and her husband were happy that her child will have a little brother. They looked at Fran. It seems he fell asleep while they were talking. They took the baby from the basket and headed to the second floor. On the left side was their room, and on the right side was the room of their first child. They slowly opened the door to make sure they won't wake both of the children.

They glanced over at the crib and sighed. The baby was still fast asleep. It was a month old. And just like little Fran, the baby was also a boy. He had a few strands of silver hair and emerald like eyes. His name was Hayato. The two parents put Fran beside Hayato before going back downstairs. Little did they, along with the king and queen, know? Their children's crazy adventures have only just begun.

* * *

Aizel: There you have it minna-san. This fic's been on my head for months.

Sapphire: What was your inspiration?

Aizel: Barbie Princess and the Pauper.

Sapphire: …

Aizel: What?

Sapphire: Why Barbie?

Aizel: Coz when I was little Barbie Princess and the Pauper was my all time fave movie XD

Sapphire: Oh….

Aizel: Please tell me what you think about this fic minna-san.


End file.
